1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone casing, and in particular to an improved cellular phone casing capable of storing a cellular phone (a mobile phone) from an external impact when a cellular phone is stored in a bag and is carried and capable of preventing a cellular phone from moisture in rain or at a beach.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, the size of a cellular phone is getting smaller and smaller for an easier carry. In addition, the weight of the same has been gradually decreased. For this reason, the casing of the cellular phone is generally made of a light plastic material. In this case, a LCD formed on a cover of a cellular phone is weak with respect to an external impact.
In addition, in a carrying method of a cellular phone, in the case of many people, since the size of a cellular phone is small, and it is easy to carry in hand, the cellular phone is carried in hands or a certain strap connected with a connection ring of a cellular phone body is hung on a user's neck. In another method, the cellular phone is generally stored in a bag or a handbag.
In addition, in the above cellular phone carrying method, in the case that the cellular phone is carried in hands, when a certain call comes in, a user can quickly pick up the cellular phone and can calls. However, in this case, there are many inconveniences to do another work with the remaining hand. Sometimes, the cellular phone may be dropped from hands, so that a big damage is given to the cellular phone.
As one example, in some cases, in a state that a user holds a cellular phone in his hand, when the user needs to use hands, the user may forget the state that he holds a cellular phone in his hands and then may drop the cellular phone for thereby damaging the cellular phone. When the cellular phone is dropped from the hands, the casing of the cellular phone may be seriously damaged by an external impact, and the LCD may be broken.
In addition, in the case that the neck strap is connected with the cellular phone and is hung on the user's neck, the cellular phone is not fixed, so that it may be swung. Namely, as the user walks, the cellular phone hung on the user's neck may be swung. When the user bends his upper body, the cellular phone hung on the user's neck may be downwardly extended and may hit the ground or the floor, so that the casing of the cellular phone may be damaged or the LCD may be broken.
When the cellular phone is stored in the handbag or the bag and is carried, the cellular phone may collide with other items stored in the handbag or bag, so that the casing of the cellular phone may be scratched or the LCD may be scratched. A certain metallic item may contact with the terminals of the battery, so that fire may occur.
In particular, when moisture penetrates into the electronic circuit, the cellular phone may become dead. Therefore, the users of the cellular phone should be careful about that water penetrates into the cellular phone. When it rains, the cellular phone cannot be held in hands. Namely, it should be stored in a safer place for thereby causing many inconveniences.
As described above, since the cellular phone is weak with respect to moisture and water, it is impossible to carry the cellular phone at beach. Therefore, the cellular phone cannot be carried during the swimming. In the case that a certain emergency occurs during the swimming, it is impossible to use the cellular phone. Therefore, in the conventional art, it is impossible to efficiently cope with the emergency situation.
In order to overcome the above problems, a certain cellular phone storing casing has been provided wherein it can be used at beach.
However, since the conventional cellular phone storing casing is made of a vinyl bag that does not have strength, and an input portion of the vinyl bag is designed in a structure that it is opened and closed by a synthetic resin zipper. Therefore, in the case of the cellular phone storing casing formed of a vinyl bag, it is possible to slightly prevent the penetration of water, however the vinyl bag cannot protect the cellular phone from an external impact. In addition, the opening operation of the synthetic resin zipper is easier, however the closing operation of the opened zipper is not easy for thereby causing many inconveniences. In the case that the user swims in a state that the closed state of the synthetic resin zipper is not checked, water may penetrate into the interior of the cellular phone storing casing, so that a critical problem may occur in the cellular phone due to the penetrated water.